Last Kiss
by BluJPlover
Summary: AU,Angsty songfic. LL Title is the song song by J.Frank Wilson and the Cavaliers, redone by Pearl Jam. Read and Review


**A/N:**_Heres another fic.Song fic and a one shot.Angsty...very.No fluff here-or so I think- you may find some fluff but I doubt it.Song is Last Kiss-By Pearl Jam (they rock).  
_

_Disclaimer:All I own is a sock(wait..its not even _**MY**_ sock..) .ASP owns GG..and Pearl Jam owns this song..meh.  
_

_**Reviews Please.** _

_

* * *

_

_**Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**_

The night was quiet and still,the flashing red lights of the ambulance not penetrating his shocked,and painfully numbed mind.In his mind a thought circled consuming every sense he had._He has to be good,its the only way he can see her again._Luke knew she would be up in heaven because to him,she was heaven and he had to get there.But a part of him refused to believe she was gone.He kept looking around for her,silently pleading for it all to be a dream.Voices flew silently about around him, barked muted commands on what to do with the totaled vehicle for it was damaged beyond repair.And as those words penetrated his mind,he knew he himself was damaged beyond repair.

_**We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last.**_

It was a regular date,he picked her up and they began the trip out to Sniffys like always.But this time something was different,they had something exciting to celebrate.They were getting married._Married_.Luke had proposed that night,simply,not fancy but to her it was the most spectacular thing that had happened to her.Both of them were ecstatic,giddy with a new excitment.So they went out,he picked her up in his fathers old car-the oldest known to man- according to her-and headed out.

About a mile from Sniffys Luke leaned over to give her a kiss,after she had commented on how much she loved him.But up ahead a car was stalled,blocking the portion of the road.Luke couldnt stop so he swerved to the right the front of the truck barreling into a old oak tree,front crushed almost immediately. He would always remember the noise was that night,the tires had tried to get a grip on the wet pavement, tire marks had been permanently etched onto the paven road.The windshield had broken-glass cascading down upon their bodys,tearing into them mercilessly.His head it the steering wheel,hers the dashboard.Immediatly he passed out,but before he did he heard the cry of pain wrench from her lips.

_**Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**_

Here he sat,staring at the wet pavement.A paramedic approached him,murmured a few words he couldnt comprehend and left.Where was she,she couldnt be gone,she was there hiding waiting for him to come and get her.Thats it.It was dream it had to be.His hand shook as he cradled his head,tears running down his rugged face,running over his stubble that she had loved so much.She was gone.

_**When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night**_

His eyes snapped open,he was suddenly aware of the police vehicles around him the searing lights that blinded him.The rain flowing softly over the hood of the demolished pick up,as he turned to look to her.She was motionless,but still breathing.Tears pooled in his eyes,he knew she was fading.But as he watched her,he knew he loved her,she was the one he had loved and would always love.In a way,he found her.

_**I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night.**_

Removing his seat belt,he slid closer to her.Reaching out a trembling hand he lifted her head.Her eyes fluttered open,and he sucked in his breath,tears threatening to break again as he saw the pain behind her clouded blue eyes.He went to pull his hand away-suddenly terrified-.

"Just hold me Luke,just for a little while." she whispered gently as she breathed out,she made a attempt to reach for him.Tears slipped down his face as he clutched her to him gently.Tipping her head up he kissed her sweetly with a soft passion,he felt her kiss him back,with what would be her last breath.This was what he had been missing those eight years,he had waited and now he knew he would miss her love as if a piece of his soul was missing-and in a way,it was-.Her last breath was exhaled,she was gone,even though he held her and prayed with all his might.A anguished sob escaped his lips as he watched the light go from her eyes.She was his life,his reason why the sun rose each morning.She was his one and only true love.Even though she had a disturbing obsession with coffee,even though she had the tendency to crack jokes at every moment he had loved her with all his heart.She had walked into his diner that fateful day,nine years ago and his heart had been claimed.It only took eight years for her to find him.Now she was gone and with her dying breath went his life,his reason for living.

_**Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oooh ooooh **_

He would never be the same,that night might of well as been his last.People would pass him by on the streets and turn their gazes,for they could not bear to see the pain in his eyes.But right now he still sat immobile on the bumper of the ambulance.A gash was apparent above his right eye-a scar so he would remember -as if he needed any assistance.Breath escaped through parted lips,indigo eyes flashed dangerously with the threat of more tears.He felt positively empty.Hollow,torn,pointless,and any other word that could possibly describe it.The night was dark,the rain pressed down upon him,clothes soaked and dripping.Rain dripped from his face,pouring into his eyes making it almost impossible to see at all.All he could think about was her,the gentle touch of her lips when they were on his,the sweet smell of her perfume and even the lingering scent of coffee.He loved the way her eyes had shone when she walked into the diner,the way her raven hair had cascaded down her face.He loved the way her eyes had sparkled with tears when he got down on one knee and -finally- proclaimed his love to her,although it had always been there.And he already missed her.But Luke knew one thing-he would get to see her again-he was going to.But until then,he would miss her,his one and only Lorelai.


End file.
